


A Mother's Love

by enby0angel



Series: Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, (mentioned) - Freeform, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Discord: Umino Hours, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Look don't @ my poetry style, Minor Character Death, Mittens - Freeform, Playing the Pronoun Game(TM), Poetry, Strange Narration, The Kyubi Attack, The Uzumaki Clan - Freeform, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: They say a mother's love outlasts anything.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> More poetryyyyyyy yaaayyyyy
> 
> This was written for the Umino Hours Discord's Winter Bingo Event! This was Square K3: Gloves/Mittens.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

They say a mother’s love outlasts anything

That would explain why they lasted so long

They were made with love and hopes and dreams

Of a people long gone

They were made for a child’s hands, but made slightly too big

So he would have a long time with them, to grow into them

Woollen, but made durable for a child who loved causing trouble

He would need clothes that last him a long time

Fire

Destruction

Burn

Gone

Gone

Gone

_They’re gone_

_She’s gone_

In the husk of a burned down house they lay

Somehow they survived the fire and ash

He clutches them close and they swallow his tears

Will they forever hold the stench of death?

He grows up alone, and they’re with him the whole time

They see his tears, sweat and blood

Comforting him on the cold windy nights when all seems lost

Until he finds something that reminds him he is found

He grows out of them, and he cries when he does

He has none of his mother’s skills or patience

A bright young boy catches his eye as he holds them

There is something so familiar about the sparkle in his eyes

They would fit him perfectly, he realises soon

About the same time he realises their souls are the same

The boy is so alone, just like he was

Who is he to turn his back on a child of his own clan?

Blue eyes fill with tears when they are passed on

Joyous, unlike most of his own tears

He would do almost anything to see that boy’s smile again

He captures the moment forever with the boy in his arms

They travel further than that as the years go by

The hopes and dreams of an old people are reborn

They will never die

A mother’s love outlasts everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
